Love's confession
by Soapy Illusion
Summary: The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs are now in college. They soon learn there roommates! Will they take love to another stage or will they make matters worst? R&R please !
1. first day's problems

CHAPTER 1-first day's problems 

Bubbles Utonium skipped, her nimble appendages and black sneakers landing on every other stone on the walkway. Blonde pigtails swung back and forth and she hummed a cheery tune. Spreading her arms wide, she greeted the morning joyously and the sun itself smiled back down. Birds chirped and squirrels chattered. Oh, how she adored the mornings; they defined her outlook on life.

Meanwhile, dragging her feet and glaring at the birds (Blossom's stern words behind prevented a few well cooked ravens), Buttercup Utonium folded her arms across her chest. She really didn't understand what the point of college was. You sat there for hours while people lectured you on things that never mattered. The only class she liked was gym. Ugh…she might as well skip the rest of the day and come in to play. Well, she would, but the Professor and Blossom scolded her on that.

Bringing up the lead and reminding an ominously muttering Buttercup the importance of knowledge and class work, Blossom Utonium tossed her radiant red hair out to the winds. The sun's rays caught it and it shimmered, a thing of beauty to compete with Bubbles' animals. Though she trimmed it occasionally, it still fell to around her now curvy waist.

Throughout the 10 years since there birth a few years later, the discovery of a budding chest and an interest in the other sex. At least…for two of them. Blossom was too busy with school to think about boys, or so she reasoned. They weren't important anyway.

What with Mojo, Him, and their old opponents occasionally wreaking havoc on their fair city and school, Blossom reasoned boys were just a distraction. This she repeatedly informed Bubbles, constantly boy crazy. Buttercup had once tried to cram a pillow down her throat to get her to shut up in the middle of the night. She couldn't help it- her nature meant she adored almost anyone, attractive or no. She found something.

"And Buttercup, if I catch you convincing Mojo to destroy Townsville during Algebra again, I'm telling the Professor," Blossom reprimanded, casting her sister a knowing eye. The green eyed 'puff rolled her eyes and scoffed. There was no real proof she'd done it. Besides, Blossom was a perfect little scholar. She wouldn't have skipped out on school to check up on her darling sibling.

Bubbles, ignoring the two, hummed the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' theme. Inexplicably, she adored that show and the eight year old within, Mac. She giggled at the thought of him old enough to for her to obsess over and immediately, the two other girls spun around to stare. Not embarrassed in the slightest, she grinned back. Buttercup rolled her eyes again and glanced towards the sky as if to say, "see what you stuck me with"? And Blossom smiled back.

Since the Professor maintained that they shouldn't fly to school unless it was an emergency and they needed to stay in good shape otherwise, they were walking to Townsville College. They had plenty of time this morning, enough to gossip and quibble amongst themselves. The sun shone clear overhead, no clouds visible, and it was a fairly good day- for some people.

Princess Morebucks awoke with literally ten minutes to spare before school started. Piercing green eyes flew open and she bolted up in bed; her gaze swept the room to condemn someone, but there were none in sight. Therein lay the problem, since whoever was supposed to do their job clearly hadn't and now she had to choke down food before the plane took her to class. (She couldn't be seen in a car, especially not when she had so little time and those simpletons might block traffic).

"Goddamn it!" she shrieked, prone to random bouts of unladylike profanity. "Heads will roll for this!"

The last eight years had modified little Princess too. Her then poofy red hair now tumbled down in red ringlets and instead of a golden tiara about her head, there were golden hairpins. Today, muttering under her breath, she selected her own outfit (where were her servants?) and hastily dressed herself. Honestly, the trials she had to endure. Who had to put on their own dresses? It was barbaric.

Probably the Powerpuff Girls, but they hardly counted. They weren't human¸ for God's sake. Honestly, sometimes she wondered if she hadn't lost her mind years ago, then she realized she had enough money for that not to matter.

Stomping her high-heeled boots, her dress swinging dangerously back and forth, she muttered uncouthly at the empty corridors. Odd, servants should be bustling about and normally; she'd have passed about a half dozen by now, not including her own. In fact, when she strode down the halls, she shivered. Something was very off here. Dreadfully, terribly off and she didn't like the feel of it one bit.

"Mau-rice! Claire!" she screamed and her own demanding cries reverberated. They bounced off the golden suit of armor and danced around the candelabras. If they were palpable, they would have smacked her in the face. Nonetheless, the implication did. She picked up speed, crying names at regular intervals. None answered.

Panic stricken, school forgotten entirely, she screamed her father's name into the absence. Only silence greeted her.

Boomer hummed while holding the straps of his backpack walking proudly down the sidewalk. His bangs swung while his hair shone. His dirty blonde was cute! He loved the mornings when the early wakening birds chirped ringing his ears. He just loved the morning!

Dragging his feet (Similar to buttercup) was butch. He glared at all the animals as they shivered and shook. His shaggy black hair didn't move like boomer who birds and animal sang about, it just stood there while his emerald eyes stared at every animal with a cold feeling. He also didn't understand school. They were just some naggy freaking people who never shut up! H e just waited for them to shut up then Gym would bring him energy.

Other words, Brick was daydreaming about the one he loved SO dearly, blossom. Though they were really popular and can get other girls she was the one he wanted he didn't care.

While dozing he didn't realize she was not too far off away.

Like the puffs the ruffs have matured too.

(Not going to say what I think ya get the point) They were right in the gate of school until…

Blossom noticed that someone was behind them so she stopped the girls. "Girl, I think we got company," blossom warned "Stand your guard." The girls stood there as the blue ruff paused on seeing the girls. "What?" He motioned. Bubbles giggled at this. He could be real slow sometimes. Soon after the first ruff the second ruff came. He stopped dragging his feet and gave a smirk. Buttercup felt like punching him in the guts, hard enough to make him puke.

Then the third, Brick. His thoughts rushed back in his minds as he stared at blossom with no emotion. Soon it rubbed off with a smirk. "Well, well, well," brick grinned. "If it isn't the three hottest girls of our new school Pokey Oaks College." He stated. "Blossom, bubbles and buttercup," Butch said. "What do you want?" Bubbles squeaked. "None out of the ordinary we were just going to school," Boomer spoke up. "But if it's ok can we ask for something else?" Brick's gin grew wider. "Yea, you know." Brick walked closer to blossom that was confused. "What do you mean?" Blossom asked curiously. By the time she said that brick leaned closer to her, which made her blush. Before he could say something they heard the bell ring.

"Great. You bastards made us late on the first day of college!" Buttercup said pushing brick off blossom. Butch grabbed her wrist. "I promise we'll make it up for you." Butch said leaning closer, which made buttercup blush too. Boomer and bubble just stood there watching then they walked off with a 'huff' for making them late. Blossom followed bubbles and buttercup did the same. Butch walked behind boomer and so did brick and they opened the door to there new school.

So how do you guys think it was great? I usually start my saying down here I don't know why I just do. That's all right now, now please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- get too know you

There was a meeting held in the main room so bubbles and boomer led the way. The two boys sat next to each other and the two girls sat side by side and alone the blondes were seated next to each other. (I really don't want to write that much so I'll skip the two hours) "Is it over?" buttercup groaned. There was silence then blossom spoke. "Yes. Now it is." She said shutting her eyes, smiling, folding her hands on the long curved shiny new counter. Buttercup stood up and stretched and yawned loudly catching the attention of many boys, Blossom gave buttercup a frown then got up and walked out the door. "I'll see you outside buttercup, I'm gonna just look around for while. You know get too know the place." "You know they got tours!" Blossom then walked off before buttercup could complain.

Butch watched buttercup, not taking an eye off and the stretched with a loud yawn taking the attention of girls. Brick smirked and walked off. "I'm gonna go take a walk around this big ol' dump meetcha outside." "Yeah whatever going to just follow that freakin nagger, blossom." Butch tried to mummer but was heard by brick. Brick walked in front of butch again while grabbing his neck choking him. "You better shut the hell up you-" Brick was cut off by buttercup screaming in his ear. "Why do you always gotta pick up on the younger's huh?" "Get out of the conversation butterfingers!" brick said angrily and quite loudly. Buttercup cracked her knuckles then punched brick in the gut. Then looked at butch. Butch was trying to hold his laughter while brick glared at him. Brick stopped rubbing his stomach and grabbed buttercup by the collar while she tried to set herself free. "You bitch! Don't EVER touch ANY Rowdyruff Boy. Or else I swear if my brothers won't do it I will KILL you!" Buttercup turned her face, and with a smart alit tone and a snicker said, "Don't put all your luck into it."

Brick raised his fist aiming for buttercup and tried to swing at her but butch grabbed his arm. "If it's going to be someone who hurts her I'm gonna do it." He smirked. Brick let down his arm and walked off "Yeah whatever." Was his last reply before he disappeared of sight. Buttercup and butch stared at each other for a moment "Never again." They both said at the same time then faced bubbles and boomer. Bubbles was talking to boomer and walking up the steps to buttercup. "So bubbles did you ever have a pet before? Any kind?" boomer smiled holding his backpack strips. "Yup! Lots of them. But the one I probably had longest was our pet squirrel, bullet." Boomer looked confused. "Bullet? Pet squirrel?" he repeated trying to get his facts right. Bubbles nodded. "Yup! If you want to see him I'll show you now. No one will know we're gone for a while." Boomer grinned widely "Sure! Just let me ask brick first. So if I come late he might back me up with an excuse." "Okay, let me tell blossom too then." And by that time they were facing the too two brunets. Bubbles turned her head left-to-right puzzled. Buttercup gave a confused look. "Looking for something? Blossom, right." "Yes. Where is she?" buttercup crossed her hands and pouted. "She took a hike. She took a look around the campus," "Brick followed her." Butch interrupted.

"So what do you want?" buttercup frowned looking another way. Bubbles smiled widely. "I wanted too show boomer Bullet. Can you back me up with an excuse?" bubbles chirped "Same here." Boomer remarked. Buttercup thought for a while rocking her head side to side. It was so annoying that's why she done it. Her hair slided side to side (I forgot too mention, she has longer hair now. Up too her breast). Butch answered quickly too the both of them. "Sure!" They both bowed. "Thank you!" and jolted off. Buttercup growled at him. "Why did you do that?" He leaned close to her. "It will give us some _alone_ time." Buttercup's eyes widen and her mouth dropped._** This guys nuts! Yet I wonder…**_ Buttercup took a while before walking off. "Meet me by the graveyard at 11:00 PM, and I'll give you some _alone_ time alright." And with that she was gone. Butch slanted his head confused. "Why does it have to be a graveyard? I hate those places!" butch kept talking about how much he hated them and then was also gone with the others.

Blossom was outside sitting on a stone infront of the school, enjoying her with a book. The title was _how to understand your other sex._ And she was getting gross and cool information about it. "Taking some tips to how and ask out Brick ,Jojo? Aren't ya!" blossom UN raised her book to face the annoying ass brick. Blossom sighed. "No you idiot. I'm just trying to understand you freakin boys," "Are you using sarcasm with me?" He snickered. Blossom narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. "Shut…up…" "If you want to know about us guys why don't you just interview us or something…" brick got bored and sat stretching his legs on the platform. "Good idea! May I start with you?" she was face to face with him, on the platform smiling really big which made brick shiver. "Ummm…No. I wanna go last." Blossom threw the book at his face and walked off. "I'm going to start later," she stuck up her nose and walked off leaving him to hit himself a numerous times on the head with the tree bark next to him.

Boomer and bubbles giggled and laughed while they raced to the peaceful forest. Bubbles closed her eyes as she landed on the soft bright green grass laying. Boomer layed right next to her. "Boomer…." She whispered under her breath. Boomer heard and gave her a small smile. He then spotted something above his head. It was bubbles favorite flower. It was blue and had glittery leafs because of the rain yesterday. He picked it up and shoved bubbles to wake up her from her day dreaming she opened her eyes, and then leaned up. She then clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh is that my favorite blue flower…"she smiled at him gently as he leaned into her "_Soft petals gathered by the breeze swaying tenderly with such ease they dance and sing there lullaby as I pass by…"_ Bubbles was quiet that must've been a sign to go on he thought.

I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the mistake really I am here's the real chapter 2! If those reviews where my punishment I'll take it, sorry. Please don't hate me for the misunderstanding, please!


	3. this is new to me and you

Chapter 3-This is new to me and you

"Huff! Stupid school!" princess, the snotty nosed brat walked down the halls as she grumbled about her new school. Her red puffy hair was tied in two; she had small freckles on her cheeks which had powder on it. Her eyes were brownish, yellowish. (I made it up there not really) She was wearing a REALLY short skirt and a tang top. She stuck out since she was the only one wearing a colorful shirt a colorful skirt. The girls growled at her since princess was stealing the eyes of there men. Every girl hated her at first sight, except one group of girls called the Diva Devils. They liked her attitude, her style, and how she stole men's hearts. That's what a real Diva Devil does. Princess kept walking until they stopped her. "Hey girl what's your name?" The leader of the group called angel asked. Angel had Blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore her hair in a ponytail up high and clothed herself in a red skirt with long sleeved shirt that was the color black. Her other girls were all different though 1 was a red head, one was a black haired, and the two others were dirty blonde with brown high lights.

"Well?" The leader said sharply. "Why should I tell you guys, hmm?" Princess asked. "When angel asks you a question you answer it correctly! Or else…" one of the blondes said cracking her knuckles. "My names princess, I am the richest girl to ever stand in Townsville," princess kept bragging about her money. "We don't care right now, what we want is too ask you if you'd be interested in joining the club. We girls boss anyone not popular people around real hard, so you in?" princess didn't wait to think. As soon as she heard 'boss anyone around' she didn't choose any other answer. "Yes. Since there's nothing else to do in this crappy school." The girls smirked. "See your even starting to think like us. Meet us at lunch then we'll begin to tell you about us and your nickname," The yellow head walked off and her group followed. "Seeya princess!" the other girls laughed as the ran to catch up with the leader. Princess smirked then began to walk like them. Shake her hips side-to-side, while her hand moved back and forward. Her eyes were shut and she didn't pay attention to anyone ahead of her.

00

"Move out the way! Move, move!" The brown haired, brown eyed, Carmel colored skin boy screamed as he shoved the crowd of people out of the way. "Why is there a crowd?" He asked himself. Once he finally made it out he grinned widely. "Buttercup! Whats up?" Buttercup looked up real fat and smirked. "Hey Mitch! It's been a while," Buttercup said as they pounded there fist. "Yup. So do you know who your partner for your dorm is? Or are you gonna go back home and stay there for the rest of collage." Before BC could answer butch walked by. It was funny because he was still talking about how much he hated graveyards. "Hell no! I don't know yet. Do you know yours?" Mitch nodded. "Sadly yay. I'm partnered up with this stupid football player named Jake. He has the muscles but not a brain." Buttercup giggled, and Mitch smiled. "Well…I better unpack my bags. It gonna be the most memorable years of my life." "I bet it would," buttercup said as she turned and walked off.

Mitch walked away because he got bored of standing there. He got bored of listening to the girls and boys squeal as Jake walked by. He got bored of the stupid conversations the emo's kept talking about. He got bored of the ringing of the girl's cell phones, the yells of the men, the stomps all the peoples made; the chewing noised the people made eating. It was like Clap, scream, slam, ring, chew, and squeal! Clap, scream, slam, ring, and chew squeal. Clap, scream, slam, ring, chew, squeal, clap, scream, slam, ring, chew, and squeal. It kept going on, and on Oh, the agony! Mitch really wanted to yell "Would all of you just SHUT UP!" but he didn't. He kept his cool and slid his headphones on He kept walking as he listened to linkin park. _**You know, I guess if you go deep down in my heart. Deeply into it…you may find a bit of care for this school. Come on what other school lets you hang out on the first day? Well sort of. We need to do 20 pages of math, a biography about ourselves, and some research upon dinosaurs and the war sheets in one day. But put that beside and your lives at stake! Screw this I hate this school!**_ Mitch was so sucked up on his thoughts he didn't look infront of himself. He faced down and rocked his head side to side jamming to his music. CRASH!

He fell right on top of the brat princess. He was really close to her that he could kiss her without his lips stretching out. Princess blushed like mad. She was blushing of embarrassment and a hint of love.Un like Princess Mitch didn't blush he just asked if she were ok. As soon as they bumped everyone looked down to see them. Jake blurted out "Mitchy...you never told me you liked little princessa! I keep secrets you know!" Mitch growled "I don't we just bumped is all stupid! And plus I never seen her in person before." "Mitch…" Mitch looked over to princess to only get met with a huge smack in the face. Princess took a step back then ran off, leaving poor, confused Mitch the laughing stock

00

How'd you guys like? I made this Chapter for fun and a practice love. You guys May not like that couple but oh well I'm just gonna make princess you know like him she probably won't ever confess it. Hehe, I added one puff to the story yay me. If you thought this story was a waste of time you know "I waited this long for this piece of crap don't worry I will update soon! But I won't update unless I get new reviews. Yay! Thanks for reading, yes!

niko-kun!


	4. Love and horror

**LOVE'S CONFESSION**

**CHAPTER 4- love and horror  
**

** dum dum dum duum dumm duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum dump dump dump dump! the new chapter whoop!**

Blossom walked through the hallway her hair waving side to side as she caught the attntion of many boys. She just kept walking to the restroom ignoring the glares from the girls and google eyes from the boys. She passed brick, pouting. She closed her eyes ignoring he was there, getting him REALLY irratated. He tried to keep his _cool_, and let her slight anger to him slide. "Hey brick, isn't she hot!?"

some random guy brick didnt't know told him.(The 3 brothers are popular at school)."Yea...whatever..." where bricks last word before stomping away. On the otherside of the school butch was still talking about how much he hated graveyards. "There always misty and have R.I.P on all the gravestones, ughhh!!!! so annoying!"

"Guess you don't have any respect for the dead do ya?" buttercup picked up an attitide towards butch.

" Dont have know respect for the blah blah blah!" Butch tried to mock buttercup. "I'm still shocked your still talking about the graveyard are you that desprate to go?" buttercup teased. Butch blushed a little. "No-no!" "Sure..."buttercup said sarcastically.

" I wanted to ask you something actually. You know what happened with Mitch and Princess this morning right?" buttercup said calmly.

"Huh? Oh yea I was there i seen," You think they...like each other?" Butercup said shivering at the last couple words. "Oh! Um I don't know probaly...

" They were quiet for as second then they burst out laughing.

"Oh god! BUTCH! THAT WOULD BE, LIKE HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHA!" Butercup said laughing hard.  
"YEA! KNOW!!! IT'S LIKE DUR-DUR! HAHAHAHAHA!" butch blabbered non-stop."Oh! that was a good one butch! seeya!" "Yea, BC! catcha later!" And they both walked off laughing to them self.

BUBBLES AND BOOMER!

Bubbles sat there quietly. She whispered "Go on..." Boomer smiled and kept saying his poem.

" The sunshine of your smile a sparkle in your eye i come and stay awhile as the stranger passes by, a kiss upon you lips an everlasting dream a poem to warm your heart the flower of my dreams, a rose beneath a tree a procelain and glass in a field of shattered dreams an iredecint glass, you think you are too plain, i tell you you are wrong bring peace the the insane a cure which lingers long, the quiet of my heart that lies beneath the trees beating next to yours the flower of my dreams."

As soon as the poem finished bubbles jumped on boomer hugging him and giving him a passionate kiss. When they finally broke the kiss bubbles stared in his eyes, and he stared into hers. And she began crying and hugging him and he just comfort her. "Boomer I love you! I love, love, love you!" bubbles screamed. Boomer smiled and pulled bubbles back. "You know you never really showed me Bullet." Bubbles wiped her eyes from the tears and stand as she soon recovered to her cheery mood. " Ok! I'll show you him now!" She ran to a big oak tree as she began to speak squirrel. At first, no respond. Then the chickering of animals started to be heard from all around them. Bubbles giggled and waited for bullet's entrance. Soon it grw quiet and All boomer could see was a red glyding squirrel tackle bubbles. As she rolled t6 the ground (remember it had some chemical X) " Oh bullet I miss you soooo much you've grown by so much." Bubbles looked at the tree and there were 2 baby squirrels and a mommy squirrel standing inotcently on the tree. Bullet soon flew to them wraping his tail around the female squirrel. Bubbles was just dazzled. She kept gazing at them hugging and comforting eachother. Bubbles said something else to bullet and it came tackeling on Boomer. Boomer laughed and laughed as the small critter tickled him with it's fluffy tail. Then it flew back on the branch. Bubb;es stood waiting for another exciting thing to happen, nad boomer then slowly walked up to bubbles blushing. " Um...bubbles?" "Huh?" she said cheerfully. He blushed harder at this. "Um... can you...um be my um..." "Girlfriend?" she answered for him. "Oh! yes! Girlfriend..." Bubbles eyes stated to become watery again and she screamed "Yes! Yes i will!" and she hugged him again kissing all over his face. He was as red as a tomatoe though he kissed back and smiled to himself saying "yes!" And he just kept kissing and hugging her through the whole walk back to school.

School was over and blossom began walking to the board that told her who her roommate was.It read Blossom Utunium, and Princess Morebucks. "NOOO!!!PRINCESS SHES EVIL AHH!!!" She ran pass brick not even noticing he was there, when brick grabbed her by the hand and threw her on a random locker. "Oww...What do you want why'd you do that!?" She had a serious face on that made brick get more flirtive (if thats a word XD). "Why? You don't miss me? And plus you done with that interview?" "NO! I can't choose a man to go first." Blossom grumbled. "How bout me?" Brick grinned. "Seriously!? I mean...whats the catch!" Blossom said getting serious. " Love me." "Love you?" Blossom's face turned red. "Yea, like this." Brick than began to kiss blossom deeply. She could feel his tongue slip in her mouth and she liked it actually. She kissed him back. The kiss (or whatever it was) broke. And they both panted hardly as they blushed and were smiling. "Blossom realised what she done and grabbed her stuff that dropped on the floor and cried running off. Brick felt guilty for once (FOR ONCE!) and punched the locker making a huge dent. Then walked off. Blossom ran to her room and seen princess in her REALLY short pajama shorts and tank top. "What are you doing in MY room!? Get out or i'll call my daddy's security!" "Shut up princess Im you roommate!" blossom said screaming and ran to her bed crying non-stop. "Whats up with you sister red head?" princess said calmly for once. Blossom got up from her pillow sniffing, weeping her eyes sogging, and her makeup worn down her face. Hideous. Just hideous. "What-What you say?" blossom said trying to catch her breath. "UGH! first you look ugly second, I said boy problems?" "Um yea," "Me too! I was hanging out with the most popularist girls and then Mitch just kissed me!" "Did you like it?" Blossom asked clearing her face. "No..." She lied. Blossom smiled. **Guess this isn't too bad...** blossom then kept talking to princess about what happened to her and brick.

Mitch Had his ipod on and jammed to his music as his Football roommate Watched a football game on TV, "No dont do it! Dont do it yea snatch it whoop! And TOUCHDOWN!!!!YEA!!!" He called up one of his friends and they started talking about the game. "Yea dude he's soooo gone!!!" Mitch rose his music higher as he got up from his bed and walked near the door. "Hey Mitchie- Mah man! Where ya goin!" Jake yelled making Mitch shiver with anger. "I need some air," And mitch slammed the door while walking off. "Whoa serious issues dude..."Jake said before continueing to talk loudly on the phone "Gosh, I need air..." Mitch started talking to himself as he walked down the halls. He was listening to Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance. He continued walking when something caught his eye it was a long line of blood on the wall. "What the hell?" Mitch said to himself as he followed the trail of blood. He kept following as it lead to a body. "Oh my freakin gosh! Oh gosh Someone help!!! Someone help!" Mitch screamed for help as held the hand of the dead body of Angel. Thats right angel from the Diva group. Her whole face was bloody and she had a large cut on her head, and smaller ones on her hands and body. And I couldn't say her hair and clothes were perfectly fine. Her hair was cut short and her clothes ripped mostly everywhere. Blood stains all over. "Someone help! Please help!!!" Mitch screamed more. His roommate jake heard him and he groaned from the room as he hung up the phone and came running for Mitch's help. "WHAT THE HELLL!? MY GIRLFRIEND ANGEL! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Jake lay on the floor with her and cried as mitch got up and ran for help. There was a pulse. So angel was alive in her bloody body somewhere.

**12:00 AM**

Butch walked passed the gate of the graveyard and read the sign. _**Please don't disturb the peace of all that is all dead. thank you!**_

"Ph!!! disturb peace whatever..." Butch said to himself shivering alittle about what the sign said. After walking pass the gate it began to get foggy. "Fog what?" It grew darker as he walked further into the graveyard. "BUTTERCUP! BC! BC!!!" Butch called out for name everywhere. "Hey where are you HEY HEY-" Right infront of Butch was a string and he slowly looked up to what it was attached too. and it lead to a skeleton that fell on him. "AHHHHHH!" Butch screamed as he lay on the ground with the heavy body on him. And from a distance buttercup screamed with laughter. "HAHAHA! gotcha!!!haaaahaaaa!" Buttercup rolled on the ground laughing. Butch just growled at her and pushed the body off. " HAHA! Very funny now why'd you bring me here again?" Buttercup gave an evil grin and sat on a gravestone. "To tell you the most important thing of all...Its that-

* * *

OMG'S! FANFICTION! I MISS IT SO MUCH! IVE BEEN ON DEVIANTART, GAIA, HAPPY TREE YOUTUBE, AND MYSPACE AND I HAVENT BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR LIKE WOW!

anywho! I am sooooooooo sorry guys i promised that i'd Update soon and i never did so here i hope you guys are still intrested ; AND **jytjt** im sorry youve been waiting so long and you other people too its just SCHOOL! Well i have a new intrest on the side of PPG, naruto and zelda I also now like Happy tree friends!!! To bad they dont have a category i wanna read stories with them in it! and if someone who likes happy tree friends thats reading this story, dont worry ill make one ok? HEE HEE! well also i hope you guys dont care aout the horror i added i just need to write something violent,(I'm in that age...) Love you all who love this story and for people who dont GET A LIFE! heehee bye!

Niko-chan (Niko...NOT Neko!)

Niko's my name By the way ALOT of errors sorry!

_**  
**_


End file.
